


7) Arranged Marriage

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Tony's never met many people before so what happens when he has had marry a total stranger?





	7) Arranged Marriage

Tony was shaking fearfully as people bustled around him, there were people pulling at his hair and clothes, he was being poked with different brushes as they all tried to put makeup on him at once. He had had been told about this day so many times and yet no one ever told him how terrifying it would be, he had to wonder if his mother had felt like this when she was getting ready to marry his father and if she were alive if she would approve of how his father and uncle were handling things.

Of course he was thankful for his father and uncle's help in getting him married to someone he hoped was kind to him, he had no idea who he was marrying but he did know that his family were happy about him. 

"Leave the poor boy alone, you're scaring him" His father called out and the people around him scattered to edges of the room, Tony instantly got up and ran to him, he could hear a couple of the Omegas that had been going his makeup go to protest as he hide his face in his dad's chest "It's okay Tones, I've got you, I know this is strange for you but we want you to look great for Captain Rogers"

"Captain Rogers?" Tony asked as he looked up to him with a confused look on his face, Howard petted his hair in a way to avoid completely messing up the work that had been put into making it look nice "Is that his name?"

"Captain Steve Rogers is his name, I've worked with him and so has Uncle Obie,we wouldn't let you get married to someone we didn't know, your mother would have killed us" Howard laughed making Tony smile up at him before closing his eyes as his dad lent down to press his forehead against Tony's "Sweet boy, you need to be ready soon, let the other Omegas do their jobs so you look your best for your new Alpha"

"Okay, is Uncle Obie going to see me before I get married?" Tony kept asking questions even while the Omegas flocked around the youngest and started fussing with him again.

"Sorry, baby boy, Obie has to make nice with our guests" Howard waved to him and Tony whined sadly as he waved back and watched him leave, one of the eldest Omegas started to purr softly in the background making Tony whimper in response as he tried to search them out. The Omegas all shuffled around to let Tony reach the older man, they all recognised the terrified shaking and knew better than to try and keep them seperate.

"Hello there, would you like to sit with me while they do your makeup, I'm going to comb your hair out and we'll make sure you actually look like yourself, you are already so beautiful" The man praised him and purred louder when Tony clambered into his lap and hid his face into the other’s chest “We cannot do your makeup if your hiding, little one”

“Don’t want you too, don’t like it” he mumbled into the shirt before shying away when another touched his shoulder, tears beading at the Omega’s eyes “Don’t!”

“Omega Stark, if we do not do our job your father will punish us and our Alphas shall hear of it” One young girl spoke up nervously and Tony glanced over to her “I cannot afford to do poorly, most of us can’t, please allow us”

Tony allowed the makeup to be applied to his face and he sat still enough for the older Omega to sort his hair out, he flinched and panicked all the while he was dressed and tailored on the go before coughing hard as he was heavily sprayed in a perfume that would hide his emotional scent.

“Tony?” A soft voice called to him and his head whipped around to see Ana making him smile bright and beautifully before running to her.

“Mama!” He nuzzled his forehead against hers as she smiled softly at him, a red flower was produced from behind her back and she gently weaved it into his hair “Thank you, Mama, and look - the other Omegas made me look pretty!” 

“You have always been pretty, Tony, but they have made you look stunning” She cooed at him sweetly. Ana and Edwin Jarvis had been taking care of him since he was born, they had helped his mother and had been there when she passed away. Edwin was always called Jarvis as that was what he had heard Howard call him while Maria had encouraged Tony to call Ana ‘Mama’ when she knew she wouldn’t be around for her son much longer, it started when a very young Tony couldn’t pronounce her name fully yet and it just stuck "Edwin wished so much that could have seen you now"

Jarvis wouldn’t be allowed to see him until the wedding and hopefully after it, if his new Alpha allowed it, but seeing Ana and his father had helped cool his nerves greatly so the Omega was no longer cowering in fear. Though he did not look or sound his age, Tony was in fact twenty-one and due to the laws for Omegas he had to be married.

Obadiah and Howard had been searching for an Alpha that they could gain benefits from and Captain Steve Rogers, a decorated war hero turned government spy seemed just the right guy. Howard had helped give the soldier the serum running through his veins, help to supply him for the war he fought as well and remained friends with him after it.

Tony looked up to Ana and let one last frightened whine slip from his mouth, she gave a sympathetic look but she couldn’t stop to soothe the man who had become much like a son to her. Tony had flinched at the sight of his Alpha-to-be, taller than anyone he had met before and all muscle, he had a stern expression on his face as he spoke to his father.

“You shall be okay, Omega" Ana purred into his ear softly as she led him down the aisle to his new Alpha. The Captain turned and smiled brilliantly upon seeing Tony which eased his nerves greatly before walking him down the aisle towards his new Alpha, if it wasn't for Ana holding onto him Tony would have probably stopped walking towards them.

“Hello Anthony” The Alpha’s voice rumbled in his ear softly, almost like a calming purr, Tony’s throat went dry as Ana kept her hand on his to stop him from stepping away.

“H-Hello” Tony’s voice was small and shaky, much like himself as he peered up to the massive Alpha, Captain Rogers knelt down and lent close to the Omega as he whispered.

“Please tell me honestly if someone is forcing you to do this, you seem very scared” He pleaded and Tony quickly shook his head before realising that the Alpha frowned at his speed.

"No Alpha, no one is making me do this, I just- I don't spend much time with people other than my family" Tony explained as he looked down, tensing slightly when Steve's hand cupped his cheek to get him to look up at him "I promise"

"Good, last question sweetheart. Have you been kissed before? By someone not in your family" Captain asked and he got his answer before Tony even reacted to the question as his face went bright red including his ears "That's okay, just didn't want this to be your first kiss in front of a load of people with a stranger"

"Th-Thank you Alpha" Tony whispered as he let his eyes flick away briefly before looking up to Steve, knowing the Alpha wanted him to look up at him, Captain gave him a bright smile again before rubbing his thumb over Tony's cheek and standing up to his full height again. 

He offered his hand to Tony and throughout the ceremony Steve gently rubbed his hand with his thumb to soothe his nerves, every so often Tony would look into the crowd of people to search for Jarvis and always found him missing, he could spot Ana but there seemed to be an empty chair beside her. Before Tony knew it, Steve was carefully pulling his hand to get Tony to face him and lent down to kiss his cheek making Tony blush and look away shy as he smiled, looking every bit the shy, sweet Omega he was raised to be.

It all happened so fast, Tony was swept up and out of the hall, his bags had been packed and he was suddenly getting bundled towards a car with Captain Rogers at his side looking serious, he pulled in the Betas' grips to look behind him desperately trying to search out his family. He was getting overwhelmed and panicked, the Betas wouldn't let him go despite how he struggled and whined at them and Captain Rogers didn't seem to notice his frightened attempts of escape, that is until Tony bit the hand of one of the Betas making him yell out in pain as they other let go in shock, not wanting to risk getting bit as well.

"Fucking Omega!" The bitten Beta snarled furiously as Tony stumbled back from him, feeling his little fangs in his mouth as he saw the blood on the other man's hand "Spoilt brat, teach you a fucking lesson to bite me"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tony stuttered as he backed away from them, the Captain now turned around and forced the angry Beta away to the car, shooing his friend off with him "I'm really sorry, Alpha" Tony burst into tears as Steve walked over to him slowly, looking like he had been struck when he reached out and Tony sobbed as jerked back from him.

"It's okay, you're frightened, I understand that. Can you tell me how I can help?" Steve spoke softly and avoided moving too quickly and he crouched down to be closer to Tony's height and to appear less threatening.

"I don't understand! I wanna go home!" Tony's cries were heartbreaking for the Alpha, the poor Omega's body was trembling and his face had confusion and fear written across it, he noticed how the young man flinched at all the noises around him.

"TONY!" A voice yelled from behind him, Steve couldn't stop the small growl that escaped him but Tony was already running towards the man who called him with a cry of his own.

"Jarvis!" He ran straight into said man and buried himself away in his chest with ease "I tried looking for you and you weren't there, Mama said you couldn't see me and then I couldn't see you with her and I- I thought-" Tony rushed out in one breath, getting choked up and having to stop before admitting that he had thought he would never see the man who raised him.

"Anthony?" Steve's voice made Tony jump and the Alpha winced before looking startled at the older Alpha growling at him defensively "Um, I'm sorry I do not understand"

"You thought you could take my boy without allowing me to say my goodbyes?" Jarvis snapped angrily as he curled around Tony who was happy to nest in the older man's arms and settle with him there, even while the Alphas fought above him.

"No! No, sir, I was under the impression that Anthony had only his father and uncle to say goodbye too. Both are at the place Anthony and I shall be living in, you can join us of course" Steve explained and winced when he was smacked across the face by Ana who was snarling and stalking towards him after Steve had stepped back from the hit "Ah! What did I do?"

"Try and take our boy withou-" Ana started to yell at him before she realised the Alpha was looking more like a child being yelled at by a parent than a threatened Alpha "Captain Rogers, tell me what you were going to do"

"I was told that Tony knew we were going to live away from his home, Obadiah had helped put his things into the car this morning, as far as I knew Tony only had Howard and Obadiah to say goodbye to, I thought he was ready to leave with me" Steve explained once again, though he was still looking extremely confused by the whole situation, Tony whimpered sadly and wriggled his way out of Jarvis' hold and walked up to Steve with a soft whimper in his throat "Omega, I want to make you happy and instead I have made you fearful"

"I'm not afraid of you, Alpha" Tony insisted as he went on his tiptoes to tuck his head under Steve's chin with a soft purr.

"I think this marriage, arranged or not will be the best thing to have ever happened to you, my pup" Ana trilled sweetly, Jarvis nodded his agreement as Steve puffed out his chest in pride before nuzzling his new Omega's head and letting out his own mimic of Tony's happy purr as he spoke.

"To the both of us"

**Author's Note:**

> Some hurting and some fluff that I really enjoyed writing today even though I'm uploading this at midnight for me... I've decided I hate doing this challenge on days I'm working the late shift at my store, but a week strong so far and I'm still having fun!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
